justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Dance PK
Just Dance PK is the first game in the Just Dance PK series. It is followed by Just Dance PK 2. Gameplay and Features *Unlock tons of rewards as you progress in the game! **Track your progress through the different game modes, complete daily quests to unlock exclusive rewards as you improve and learn more about the secrets of Just Dance. *Up to 6 players can join in on the fun! *JDPlus (8th-Gen and Nintendo Switch only) **A new streaming service is here and it's bringing fresh content to all game modes! **More than 300+ songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! **300+ tracks are at your fingertips with the included three-month trial of Just Dance Unlimited. *Play with your smartphone! **"Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required!" *World Dance Floor **Join the biggest online dance party in the revamped World Dance Floor and compete to win rewards. **For the first time EVER (on 8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only), there are FOUR world dance floors! ***Classic ***VIP ****JDPlus subscribers only! ***Private ****Create a private dance floor for you and your friends! To join one, simply enter the secret code! ***Kids ****Who says kids can't have their own dance floor? *Kids Mode **The youngest players will have a blast with the most fun dance playground: the brand new Kids mode! **8 new routines were created with the help of kids’ development experts to encourage healthy movement. **Thanks to a tailored interface, scoring, and special characters, kids will be able to safely enjoy the game in complete autonomy with positive and supportive feedback. *Just Dance Machine returns from Just Dance 2017! (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch Only) **Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. **Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance: Flamenco, Charleston, Ballet, Haka, French Cancan... Never seen before on Just Dance! **If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! *Just Sweat **Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favourite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! *Skins are now on all versions! **Customise the background of your avatar with skins! *Dance Quests mode, completely different from its incarnation in Just Dance 4 (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch Only) **Each quest has the player play through 3 pre-determined songs facing bots, trying to get one of the top 3 overall scores. *Mashups and Party Masters! **Mashups and Party Masters return from the dead! And guess what? All Party Master modes are available on all current-gen platforms, thanks to the Just Dance Controller App! *Challenge Mode returns! **Challenge people around the world using the Challenge Mode feature. The great thing about this is players don't have to be online at the same time to challenge each other. Even when not playing at the same time, with the new Challenger Mode feature you can dance and score against previous performances of other players — from friends and family to top ranked Just Dancers. *JD News (8th Gen and Nintendo Switch only) **Follow your recent unlockables, watch official Just Dance videos, including behind the scenes, promotional contentand dance lessons, read about game updates and more! *JD Chat **Post 'chats' about the game, make new friends and share you high scores and autodances (8th gen and Nintendo Switch only). Track list The track list is listed in the following order, no matter if you're playing on a current gen console or an older one. *C - The song uses a cover not by Ubisoft *GM - The song must be unlocked by unlocking all stickers from the Gift Machine *WDF - The song is exclusive to both eighth generation consoles, including the Nintendo Switch, and the World Dance Floor *S - The track is exclusive to Nintendo Switch *LIM - The song is exclusive to the limited edition of the game (and Just Dance 2018) and must be played on JDPlus otherwise (only avaliable on the World Dance Floor during Happy Hour or a Private server, if the host has the Limited Edition (Note: The Limited Edition is only on 8th Gen copies of the game and Nintendo Switch)) The game includes 42 tracks, two returning tracks exclusive to the World Dance Floor, one Nintendo Switch Exclusive and five Limited Edition exclusives Kids Mode Kids Mode returns from the previous game. Kids Mode songs can be accessed from the main menu if you search for them, as well as the special Kids Mode menu. Kids Mode includes 8 tracks designed for kids and some from the main track list, including a Nintendo Switch exclusive track, and Unlimited *MAIN - The song is also on the main Just Dance 2019 track list. Unlike the previous game, these songs weren't made with the kids mode in consideration. *Kids Version - The song is an alternate routine to a song already on the main track list. *S - The track is exclusive to Nintendo Switch *8 - The track is exclusive to 8th Gen and Nintendo Switch copies and Just Dance 2018 Alternate Routines Alternate routines are unlocked via the Gift Machine. *S - The track is exclusive to Nintendo Switch *8 - The track is exclusive to 8th gen and Nintendo Switch, it is the last thing unlocked from the Gift Machine The game contains 11 alternate routines, one Nintendo Switch exclusive and one 8th Gen exclusive VIP VIP routines return from Just Dance 2015. These routines don't need to be unlocked. *K - The routine is exclusive to Kids Mode. Dance Quest Dance Quests return, exclusive to 8th Gen and Nintendo Switch. There are no quests in Unlimited, except the ones from the previous games. Every quest is unlocked from the Gift Machine, except the Panda Quest. Ubisoft Club Exclusives *8G - The song is exclusive to eighth generation consoles and Nintendo Switch *EX - The song is exclusive to Ubisoft Club *2016 - The song is also on Just Dance 2016 *2018 - The song is also on Just Dance 2018 Mashups All mashups are exclusive to current gen and must be unlocked via the Gift Machine. For the first time since Just Dance 2015, mashups don't have themes. Party Master The game will include five songs with party master modes. Four have been revealed so far. All party master modes are exclusive to current gen. Note: All party masters are solo. Avatars JDPlus Exclusives *ALT - The song is an alternate routine. *K - The song is intended for Kids Mode. Trivia *On the 8th Gen and Nintendo Switch main menu, different dancers pop out on the screen when the pointer is on a certain mode. **Just Dance - All You Gotta Do **JD Chat - All About That Bass **JD News - It's Raining Men **Kids Mode - Funky Robot **WDF (World Dance Floor) - Video Killed The Radio Star **My Profile - None (the player's avatar comes out) **JDPlus - Cheerleader (P1) **Just Sweat - Rabiosa (Alternate) **JD Machine (Just Dance Machine) - None (the aliens come out) **JD Guide - Instruction **Extras - Just Dance Anthem Beta Elements Black and Yellow The routine was planned to be on the main track list, instead of being an Ubisoft Club exclusive. Feels The routine was initially slightly darker. Look What You Made Me Do The coach initially and a slightly different colour scheme and a different background, as proven by a beta square and album coach found in the game's files. PPAP (Pen Pineapple Apple Pen) PPAP (Pen Pineapple Apple Pen) was originally a Kids Mode exclusive song. Kids Mode King of the Jungle King of the Jungle's square originally had a glass effect, similar to the squares from Just Dance 2014. Trivia Gallery jdpokey.png|Poker Face's Album Coach Jdpkmenu.png|Main song selection menu Jdpkmenumain.jpg|Main menu jdpkresults.png|Results Screen jdpksongselection.png|Another menu (songs without alternates display a 'suggested' song related to the song about to be played) jdpkcoachselection.png|Coach Selection Credits *JD4SURVIVIOR: Mashup backgrounds (though the game uses them for the Party Master mode) and That's What I Like's fanmade Blue (Da Ba Dee) extraction *'Will07498': All other dancer extractions used for mashups, Sorry Not Sorry's alternate and Hug Me Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Spinoff Games Category:Spin-Off Games Category:Unfinished Games Category:Just Dance PK